Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{z + 6}{3z + 5} \times 8$
Explanation: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $y = \dfrac{(z + 6) \times 8} {(3z + 5) \times 1}$ $y = \dfrac{8z + 48}{3z + 5}$